Bleeding Quarts
by jackass1997
Summary: Steven has recently learned the truth about the gems he fights and has a certain reaction to it. Steven's age is never classified but I'm gonna lean tords 12-13. Gems are not genderless the gems told him that because telling him males have been bred out would lead to an awkward conversation. Steven/Lapis language but no sex.
1. Chapter 1

Steven was shocked at the new information.

'they were fighting other gems?' Steven thought back to chip and suddenly said "if they are gems, then you knew chip wasn't an idiot! He wasn't just an animal. You fucking knew!" "Steven language!" pearl said surprised at this response. "hay you kinda hid a kinda important fact from my son and you keep him on A short leash with his powers." Greg said defending his son. "Steven this isn't something a child should know."

Steven froze up at the last comment.

'child? CHILD?!' Steven's blood went cold and was silent as if his brain was on overload. He was childish at times but hay he needed to enjoy it once in a while right? He put his hand over his gem and closed his eyes.

Unknown to anyone Steven's gem was reacting to the bombshell. It started to crack on the inside letting Stevens blood flow into it. It hardened and the gem turned a darker pink near red color with vains in side.

The gem was unlocking.

They drove up to the tower of water and everyone got out. Steven walked to it and said "lapis you don't have to do this." "go away Steven. Or I'll make you." Steven balled his hands into fists and said "I'll take your best shot." his voice shallow and deep.

4 water copys of them came out. The gems summoned there weapons and Steven geuestured water Steven to him.

Steven was being bitch slapped around and when the water copy tried to drown him and Connie.

Steven growled and suddenly his gem glowed threw his shirt. His whole body glowed and he shape shifted into an 18 year old. Steven felt his shield form and he threw it and it cut the arms off the water copy. Pearl, amethyst and garnet turned and saw Steven and gasped.

Steven saw the water copy charge a water ball and Steven felt another feeling.

When ever his shield was summoned he felt a need to protect something. But this energy was like the opposite. He wanted to hit back.

A red katana blade formed and Steven cut the ball of water in half sending it into water pearl and water amethyst. The 2 fell apart on impact and Steven turned to his water copy. Greg was throwing dry sponges at water Steven. It was surprisingly affective.

Steven ran into the tower taking a deep breath. Steven swam up quickly using his shape shifting to form webbed fingers and toes.

Steven got out of the water and gasped. "lapis!" he was lifted up in a bubble of water. "what are you doing here Steven?" "what are you doing? This is crazy." "I need to go home." lapis said sadly. Steven got out and stould up. "I now how important home is lapis. But the ocean is part of my home." lapis walked to the edge and fell to her knees. She hugged her self and said "I just need it because my gem is cracked. if I just stretch it far enough...it's no use." she closed her mirror eyes and Steven finally got a good look at her gem.

He ran a finger over the crack in it and said "I can fix your gem. I do have healing powers." lapis shot around said "you have healing powers?!" Steven was a little uncomfortable at her face being 4 inches from his face. "I know right." "oh what should I..." "uh this might be a little weird. I kinda have to lick it. My spit can repair gems." Steven blushed and lapis face was blue. "o ok uh just...go ahead." lapis stuttered and turned around. Steven gulped and put his hand on her back and brought his mouth to the blue gem.

Lapis shuddered when Steven ran his tongue over her gem.

Steven pulled away and waited a few seconds.

Lapis gasped as her gem sealed itself. The water created a watery set of angel wings on he back.

She turned around and opened her eyes. Replacing the mirrors were 2 beautiful blue spots full of joy and happiness. "thank you Steven!" she tackle hugged him cracking his back. Steven hugged her back and said "no problem lapis." Steven was a little weirded out because he both left his shirt in the van and he didn't want to let go of her.

They released each other and lapis said "goodbye Steven." she caught him off gaurd and kissed him on the nose. Steven watched her fly off and stumbled off the edge.

* * *

"what's happening up there?" Greg asked because the silence was killing him. "I don't know but he's not safe up there with that gem." pearl said. Amethyst was banging on the tower wanting to get in. "have some faith in Steven pearl. He trys his best and your not helping it." "I'm sorry but sometimes Steven is a little unstable when he's angry." "of course he's angry. You don't tell him anything about being a gem and he just wants to help people." Connie said ontop of lion.

Steven landed using his shield to take the impact. "STEVEN! are you hurt?" pearl said looking over Steven. "no I'm fine pearl. Wait a minute. EVERYONE GET IN THE VAN!" Steven yeld as the tower started to fall. Everyone got in and Steven put up a bubble around them.

When they got home the van fell apart. But the gems were more concerned Steven was still an adult. "why aren't you changing back?" "hu? Oh! Yeah hold on." Steven said then tried to focus. He glowed and shifted from different ages but couldn't become a kid. "uh I can't." "Steven you can't be an adult permanently." "chillacks pearl. He probably just needs to calm down." "Steven you should rest. You might wake up back to your normal body." "thanks garnet. Bye Connie, I'll tell you when I turn back." "ok see yea."

Steven opened his eyes and saw he was still older. He sighed and reached for some clothes but nothing fit. He looked around and just decided to forget about it. He saw rose's room open and he walked in.

"hay maybe I can make an outfit here. Ok let's see." Steven thought of the design he wanted. It shaped into torn black jean shorts, gray muscle shirt with a star on it and silver sandals. He summoned a mirror and looked at himself. 'would garnet be offended if I wore sunglasses?' Steven thought summoning a pair.

Steven walked out and saw the clothes stayed on. Steven felt his stomach growl and decided to go and get some donuts. Steven walked out and walked to the big donut.

"hay Satie." Steven walked in waving. "uh, hay...you." Satie was at a complete lose who this was. "its me Steven." Steven said lifting his shirt. Satie gasped at the gem. "steven?! What happened?" "my gems stuck like this for now." Steven shrugged. Satie looked at his arms. Lars walked out the back room.

"Satie I need you to...who are you?" lars was in a tank top and trunks. "its me Steven." Steven said wondering why lars was dressed like that. Lars looked dumb struck. "you been hittin the gym?" "no." "don't worry Steven. He's jealous of men with better muscle than him." Satie said laughing. "well its hard to beat this." Steven flexed making lars's bony arms look even smaller.

Satie was blushing wildly. Steven didn't realize how good he looked. "so why ther trunks?" "bonfire at the beach tonight." "invite only?" Steven asked. "didn't you get the text?" "no to busy. Gem stuff." "well check your phone. human stuff." Satie said. "I will can I get the usual?" "sure." Satie put the donuts in the bag and handed them to Steven. Steven waved goodbye and left.

Satie gasped and said "lars your joining a gym. No excuses." "fine."

* * *

Steven read the text and replied. "I might if nothing comes up. Send." he pressed send and put away his phone. He looked around and saw the arcade. 'well if Satie though I was someone else.' Steven walked in and bought a few game tokens.

The advantage to his new body was he could win high hoops easy. It had the biggest payout it the place if you make all 10. Steven did it a couple times and saw a sigh. "longest running streak: 76 . Record breaker: kiki. Figures." Steven thought and counted his current streak. "I already have 50 so lets try for it." Steven put in another token and kept going.

Jenny and kiki were playing air hockey when they heard Steven yell "yes! 7 more baskets." "kiki he's going for your record." "I broke it when I was 9 girl. Let him try." kiki said smiling. They walked over to him and watched. Steven was getting fancy with his shooting. Even facing away from it and bouncing the ball under his legs and into the basket.

"nice moves." "thanks." Steven said putting the ball down on a separate machine. Jenny looked at all the tickets and said "you trying for the record?" "yep. I'm on fire today. Just 1 more and I break the record." "don't you need a witness? Last time the record was broken there was 20 people who watched it happen." "naw cameras all over the place. Keeps an eye out for theifs." "mind if we chear?" "if you want."

The sisters stated clapping and chanting go go go.

Steven made 23 more baskets and the sisters cheared. "hold on I gotta talk to the manager." Steven said walking off.

After having the owner watch the security recording Steven got his picture on the wall of fame. "man Jenny and kiki sure win a lot of games." "sure do. They basically grew up here." the owner said wiping his eye. Steven patted him on the back then went back to the girls. "congrats champ." "yeah you've earned it." "thanks." "what's your name?" Steven just chuckled and said "come on I don't look that different from being a kid." "wait...oh my god! STEVEN!?" "shush. The owner still banned me from here." "lets continue this conversation at the pizza shop." "sure. I could eat. Hold on I want that one." Steven got a plushie and when the girls asked he said it was for a friend.

Steven was called to the gems and said goodbye to the girls.

* * *

Steven walked in and saw pearl, garnet and Greg. "hay what's going on?" "Gregs leg is broken and we need to go on a mission." "I'll be fine, just go on the mission. Whats with the stuffed animal?" "its for amethyst." "why?" "you have your business I have mine. Dad make sure lion doesn't maul this thing. Half a million tickets ain't exactly eazy to earn in 4 hour." Steven said putting it on the couch next to his dad. "lets go." garnet said walking to the warp pad. Steven spit on Greg's leg and warpped with the gems.

Steven stuck his head out and saw all the warp tubes and saw one seemed to be being used. 'what was that?' pearl pulled him in and they arrived at a giant dome with a large crack in it. Ameytist was waiting impatiently. "finally! It's so boring." Amethyst said tapping her foot. Steven knew today was a little important for amethyst so he made this quick.

"mission accomplished. Lets head back." garnet said. Steven grabbed her and said "wait no one go to the house yet. I have to make a phone call." Steven said looking at garnets face. Garnet nodded and Steven pulled out his phone.

"dad, there's something under the couch in a blue container. Really it worked? Congrats. Ok. Bye. Ok we can go now." "what was that about?" pearl asked. Steven just smiled and walked to the pad.

Mid warp Steven grabbed amethyst and covered her eyes. "no peeking." "fiinnnee. This better be good." amethyst said folding her arms. When they were in the house Steven uncovered her eyes.

* * *

A 3 layered fuge cake was on a table with purple frosting writing out '1960 years of fun.' on it. Next to it was a near life sized stuffed Panther with a amethyst gem glued on its chest. Garnet smiled at the gesture but pearl didn't fully understand what's so great about this. Amethyst was quiet just taking in what Steven did. "st Steven wh what is this?" "well a certain gem told me ju-ly of fifty five was the closest thing to a birthday she had so happy birthday amethyst." Steven had his hands in his pockets smiling. Pearl spoke up "how did you do all this?" "well the cake was easy when I found out you guys can't smell threw gem spheres. I saw amethyst wanted it when we all went there. The only thing I couldn't think of was how to make it a surprise but dad's busted leg was a perfect way to get him put in here." "you not only found a way to keep food away from amethyst. You also remembered she wanted that toy from months ago and you trick us to let Greg stay here out of pitty just to do this?" pearl said confused. Steven just smirked "do I look like I have a plan?" amethyst hugged him and they started laughing. Greg smiled and said "ok enough talk. Let's blow out the candles and eat some cake. Steven told me you guys don't celebrate birthdays so he printed out the song for garnet and pearl." "amethyst when we finish singing think of a wish then blow out the candles." Steven said smiling.

After singing happy birthday amethyst blew out the candle and they cut the cake. "man Steven, I didn't know a birthday could be so fun." amethyst said on her 3ed slice of cake. "this is far different from what happened back in what did you call it?" pearl said poking her piece of cake. Garnet smiled at Steven's naming of there adventures. "too many birthdays." garnet said taking a big bite of cake. Ruby loved chocolate but sapphire had to hold her back when they ate it. "well its probably because that was general birthday stuff not focusing on one of you." Steven said finishing his second piece. He looked younger, around 15. Greg looked at his son and said "so champ what you got planned for the other 2?" "I'll tell yea when I find out a date to do so. Happy birthday amethyst, you've been with us for 1960 years and here's hopin for another 10,000." Steven said smiling.

* * *

Jackass:done I've been wanting to do this chapter but my thoughts keep running. And I've been in some stress lately. Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven was in the cell on some sort of spacecraft. Steven looked at his hands. He had yellow lines in them and felt a weird energy in them.

Flashback

Pearl, Garnet and amethyst were in their gems and jasper was moving in on him.

Stevens shirt was torn off and he was being shocked by the gem destabilizer and the energy was just being absorbed into his gem.

End flashback

Steven looked at the door and said "if the weapon didn't work then I should be able to... Jackpot."

Steven walked around and past a red gem. "Who are you?"

"Ahaaa Steven I wait Steven?! How are you out?!" The short gem said. Steven shocked the lock and the door opened. The gem was looking at Stevens hand sparking.

"Whow. Sapphire!" She said running off on direction and Steven sighed. He walked a different direction and found lapis.

"Lapis!" Steven said walking right through the energy field and hugging her.

Lapis went wide eyed.

"Steven?! How did you get out?!" Lapis said

Steven smiled and said "I can absorb the energy in their weapons." Steven sparked one of his hands to show her.

Lapis was speechless for a few moments and finally said "Steven why did you come here? Why me?"

"Lapis I've thought of you for months and when I saw you in Jasper's grip I went crazy." Steven said holding her hands like the first time he saved her.

Lapis was confused. Why would you go crazy about someone getting hurt? Must be a human thing.

"Steven you have to go. Leave me alone."

"Lapis. You and I both know you don't fit in with the new gem world and earth is better than a jail cell."

"Earth was a jail cell for me Steven." Lapis said.

"Atleast earth had an entire ocean for you to do anything with. Earth had a place for you and I would of liked to know a gem that isn't my 3 Aunts." Steven said tearing up.

Steven looked at her and grabbed her hips. He kissed her and she gasped.

Steven sent the destabilizing energy at her and caught her gem. "Sorry Laz but I'm not losing you again."

Steven petted her gem and licked it. bubbled her gem and sent it back to base. Steven looked down the hall and heard a singing. He followed it and saw a blue gem with her bangs covering her eyes.

"Steven! Your out." She said. Steven glared at her and said "who the hell are you? And how do you know my name?"

She wasn't fazed but said "I'm sapphire. A friend." "Yeah sure. So how do you know my name?" Steven said starting to pull out his katana.

"I just do. I see the future." Sapphire said in her flat tone.

"If I let you out I swear on my mother's gem I'll destabilize you myself if you leave." Steven said glaring.

Sapphire nodded smiling. Steven reached in and sapphire was about to object but saw Stevens hand pass right through.

Sapphire was out and Steven said "now, what nowwwwwwww."

She grabbed him and ran.

"Sapphire!" The red gem from earlier said.

"Ruby!" Sapphire said smiling.

They jumped into each others arms and started laughing and dancing. Both of their gems started laughing and they merged together to form...

"Garnet! Your a fusion?!" Steven said.

Just then Jasper walked in. "Steven go find the others." "No. I got a gem to pick with this bitch. You find the others." Steven said.

Garnet looked at Steven and jasper the walked off without a word. Steven turned to Jasper and saw the larger gem smirking.

"Well rose fighting one on one. Gotta respect your courage on that one." Jasper said. Steven growling and pulled out his katana. "Listen you overgrown rock. My name is Steven Universe. Rose is dead." Steven said getting into a fighting stance.

Jasper looked at the boys face and said "what could stop the undefeated Rose Quartz?" Forming her helmet.

Steven glared at her and put his hand on his gem. "She made me!" Steven threw his shield at the ground at Jasper's feat and it bounced up into Jasper's face knocking the Helmet off. Steven rushed her and swung for her leg.

Jasper was stunned Rose was an honorable fighter and this Steven was fighting dirty and without Mercy. Jasper like.

Steven summoned another shield and slammed it into Jasper's face trying to smash her gem. Jasper caught the shield and punched him in his chest sending him into the wall, well 6 walls. "Fighting dirty? Rose quartz wouldn't." "Lucky I'm not." Steven said throwing the shield with more energy and sending Jasper back threw half the ship. Into the room the gems were. "Steven!" Pearl said.

Steven ignored her and slammed Jasper into the ground and stabbed his sword into her neck. Jasper clenched her neck logging the sword in it not letting Steven pull it out. Jasper kicked him off and into the console.

Steven was covered in scars and bruises. He was dripping blood and he spit out a tooth.

The wounds closed and the tooth grew back.

He sparked out the destabilizing energy and said "let's dance bitch."

Jasper went from confident to horrified. This wasn't any gem ability know. Jasper pulled the katana out her neck and readied her stance.

Pearl was about to try and help Steven but Garnet stopped her. "This is Steven's fight."

Steven and Jasper moved with deathly precision and not giving any openings.

The ship was going critical and Pearl said "Steven we need to find a way out now!"

Steven slammed Jasper off and ran to the gems and paridot. "Ground me later." Steven said bubbling all four of them.

"STEVEN! DON'T YOU DA" Garnet said as Steven sent them back home. Steven spun with his blade and slammed Jasper into the wall.

"That was a coward move running away from a fight Steven." Jasper said.

"I'm not running. I got them out of here while you are on the equivalent of an atomic bomb." Steven said grinning.

Jasper blinked and said "got to admit. You've got guts runt. In another live we could have been allies."

"I might have been now if you hadn't attacked my planet." Steven said.

The ship exploded and pieces went flying around.

Steven's dead!

Review how much you hate me for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and peridot all appeared on in the bubble room. "Steven what have you done?" Pearl said crying. "Will he survive this?" Amethyst asked looking to Garnet.

Garnet looked at the the small gem and said "the blast from the ship exploding is 100 times more powerful than a neutron bomb. Even if Steven survives the blast he'd wouldn't survive the vacuum of space."

Tears fell from under Garnet's shades and she started breathing funny. "I got to go." She walked to her room and collapsed inside leaning on the door. "Oh Steven." She split and the gems held each other crying.

Pearl walked to Steven's bed and laid down. "First Rose then Steven, why me?"

Amethyst went into her own room and hugged the panther Steven won her.

Peridot managed to pop the bubble and escape.

Space

An orange gem landed on a large rock in space.

Jasper exited her gem and looked around. "Yes I destroyed Rose Quartz! Now where am I? Asteroid belt. Great. Just great. At Least I destroyed the great pink diamond." Jasper says cheering.

"Not likely." A voice said behind her. She turned and saw a bleeding Steven leaning on a rock with a mask over his mouth and nose.

"How the fuck are you still in one piece! And how long were you in your gem?"

"I threw up my bubble shield at the point of the blast but it didn't survive the impact of the asteroid so I summoned my shield. The thing sure can take a hit."

"And your gem?" Jasper said angrily.

"Never been in it." Steven said

"Never?" Jasper said dumbstruck. Even she went into her's once or twice a century.

"I'm only half gem. I just can't do certain things gems can." Steven shrugged.

"Half gem? What the hell does that mean?" Jasper said.

"I'm half human. My mother gave her physical form to bring me to life." Steven said.

Jasper was shocked. The Rose Quartz destroyed herself to form this thing.

"Hey what's a pink diamond?" Steven asked.

"What's on your face?" Jasper said glaring.

"The Asteroid has a slight atmosphere but it's too thin to do anything but sit still. I need to breath" Steven said

Jasper looked at the red liquid dripping out of Steven with curiosity. "What is that?"

"Blood." Steven said reaching into one wound and trying to remove something.

"Don't. Could you just. Stop!" Jasper said disgusted at the act.

"Well how am I gonna heal if I don't get the shrapnel out?" Steven said.

Jasper looked at the hole in his side and said "if I help you, you help me get off this rock."

"Deal."

Jasper extended a finger to shrink to the size of a pencil and grabbed the piece of debris. She pulled it out and the wound closed. "Thank you." Steven said.

"Don't mention it. Ever." Jasper said looking away.

Steven got up and looked around. He saw Mars and said "could you make it to that planet?"

Jasper looked and said "no. Damn it I'm gonna be stuck with you on this rock for eternity."

Steven thought and suddenly thought of something. "Say that again."

"I'm gonna be stuck with you for eternity!" Jasper said.

Steven grinned and said "fuse with me!"

Jasper looked at him and said "I'm not following."

"You can't make it there and I can't go without oxygen for long. If we fuse we can help each other." Steven said.

Jasper glared at him and said "fusion is just a cheap tactic to make week gems stronger."

"And you are too weak to get off this rock." Steven said.

Jasper looked at Steven and said "never tell anyone this ever happened."

"Deal."

Steven tapped his foot a few times and started the robot. (Real steel dance)

Jasper sighed glad no one would see this. She walked forward swaying her hips and snapping at each step.

Steven went into a spin as he danced to Jasper.

She did the same but opposite direction.

They made contact and Steven lifted Jasper and spun her above his head.

A lion made of pink energy flew into the air and the twos forms became on.

Earth

The gems were still morning Steven when Greg knocked on the door.

"Guys what happened?" Greg said when he saw the gems

"Steven *sniff* Steven didn't make it back." Pearl said.

"What happened!?" Greg said

"Steven fought and saved us." Amethyst said.

"He died a hero." Garnet said.

Space

Univex was the name of this new fusion. It was taller then sugelet and had a spiked helmet with devil horns. He had four arms and four eye. He wore a knight like suit and held a broadsword made out of 4 katanas.

He jumped off the asteroid towards Jupiter and slingshot around it.

Univex sped towards earth and reentered the atmosphere.

Gems

They looked up and saw the large body speeding toward earth with its arms to its side.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" pearl screamed.

Garnet looked up with binoculars and Amethyst said "is that a Rose Quartz on his stomach?"

Garnet looked and said "yep."

"But that means" pearl stuttered

"Steven's alive!." Amethyst said.

Steven and Jasper let out a joyous whoop inside of Univex. "This is awesome!" Steven cheered.

"Impact 45.378 seconds." Univex said as he sped towards earth.

Univex summoned a shield and landed on it rolling and stopping at his feet.

"Steven! Unfuse now!" Garnet said.

Univex looked at them and unfuse. "Univex shall return!" He says before he faded.

Steven was standing fine but Jasper was out cold. "Steven what were you thinking? Why did you fuse with Jasper?"

"To get back home. Speaking of home." Steven picked up Jasper and destabilized her. He bubbled her gem and threw it off world "Steven. You're not grounded." Garnet said smiling with tears falling down her face. Steven smiled but frowned when pearl brought something out. "Explain why exactly this was sent to you bed and not in the containment room?"

Steven just took the bubble and called Lion. The large cat ran to Steven and picked him up.

Roses training cave

Steven looked at the bubble and signed. He reached into his gem and pulled out his emergency air tank. He put it on and entered lion's mane.

He popped it and lapis left her gem.

"Steven where are we?" "A pocket dimension in lion's mane. I had to speak without the others interrupting." Steven said.

Lapis looked at him and said "Steven you shouldn't have brought me here. You should of let me be in the cell."

"Yeah sure and let you blow up with me and Jasper." Steven said.

Lapis looked at Steven and said "why are you so determined to keep me here?"

Steven breathed and said "I'm not used to losing things I get to know. My mother and I never met. The gems aren't exactly ones to talk to about things. I had a gem beetle I saved but they killed it because it was scared of them. And you in the mirror, I told you things I thought I could never tell another living being and when you turned back into your normal form I was excited I could talk to you and actually learn something about the gems that's not a mystery."

Lapis sighed and said "Steven I didn't know. I just didn't want to go into another mirror."

"You won't." Steven said taking her hand.

Lapis blushed then smirked. She pushed him to the ground and straddled him. She removed the mask on his face and said "Ok I'll stay but first we finish what we started on the ship." Lapis said.

Steven grinned and pulled her down and crashed his lips on her's.

Her hands found his curly hair and his hands found her hips pulling her closer.

After 10 minutes Steven pushed her away. "Sorry need air." Steven said putting the mask on for a few seconds.

Lapis smiled "so I take your breath away hu?"

"Well I could drown in your beauty." Steven said grinning.

"Well I could just melt all over you." Lapis said.

They laughed and Steven got serious "seriously though we should probably get out of here."

They existed the mane and they made out on the floor of the cave.

Gem temple

"We have to find him." Pearl said.

"Steven can handle himself. We need to find out where peradot is."

Finished.

Chapter 3 finally up. Needed to find way to finish it.

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst and peridot all appeared on in the bubble room. "Steven what have you done?" Pearl said crying. "Will he survive this?" Amethyst asked looking to Garnet.

Garnet looked at the the small gem and said "the blast from the ship exploding is 100 times more powerful than a neutron bomb. Even if Steven survives the blast he'd wouldn't survive the vacuum of space."

Tears fell from under Garnet's shades and she started breathing funny. "I got to go." She walked to her room and collapsed inside leaning on the door. "Oh Steven." She split and the gems held each other crying.

Pearl walked to Steven's bed and laid down. "First Rose then Steven, why me?"

Amethyst went into her own room and hugged the panther Steven won her.

Peridot managed to pop the bubble and escape.

Space

An orange gem landed on a large rock in space.

Jasper exited her gem and looked around. "Yes I destroyed Rose Quartz! Now where am I? Asteroid belt. Great. Just great. At Least I destroyed the great pink diamond." Jasper says cheering.

"Not likely." A voice said behind her. She turned and saw a bleeding Steven leaning on a rock with a mask over his mouth and nose.

"How the fuck are you still in one piece! And how long were you in your gem?"

"I threw up my bubble shield at the point of the blast but it didn't survive the impact of the asteroid so I summoned my shield. The thing sure can take a hit."

"And your gem?" Jasper said angrily.

"Never been in it." Steven said

"Never?" Jasper said dumbstruck. Even she went into her's once or twice a century.

"I'm only half gem. I just can't do certain things gems can." Steven shrugged.

"Half gem? What the hell does that mean?" Jasper said.

"I'm half human. My mother gave her physical form to bring me to life." Steven said.

Jasper was shocked. The Rose Quartz destroyed herself to form this thing.

"Hey what's a pink diamond?" Steven asked.

"What's on your face?" Jasper said glaring.

"The Asteroid has a slight atmosphere but it's too thin to do anything but sit still. I need to breath" Steven said

Jasper looked at the red liquid dripping out of Steven with curiosity. "What is that?"

"Blood." Steven said reaching into one wound and trying to remove something.

"Don't. Could you just. Stop!" Jasper said disgusted at the act.

"Well how am I gonna heal if I don't get the shrapnel out?" Steven said.

Jasper looked at the hole in his side and said "if I help you, you help me get off this rock."

"Deal."

Jasper extended a finger to shrink to the size of a pencil and grabbed the piece of debris. She pulled it out and the wound closed. "Thank you." Steven said.

"Don't mention it. Ever." Jasper said looking away.

Steven got up and looked around. He saw Mars and said "could you make it to that planet?"

Jasper looked and said "no. Damn it I'm gonna be stuck with you on this rock for eternity."

Steven thought and suddenly thought of something. "Say that again."

"I'm gonna be stuck with you for eternity!" Jasper said.

Steven grinned and said "fuse with me!"

Jasper looked at him and said "I'm not following."

"You can't make it there and I can't go without oxygen for long. If we fuse we can help each other." Steven said.

Jasper glared at him and said "fusion is just a cheap tactic to make week gems stronger."

"And you are too weak to get off this rock." Steven said.

Jasper looked at Steven and said "never tell anyone this ever happened."

"Deal."

Steven tapped his foot a few times and started the robot. (Real steel dance)

Jasper sighed glad no one would see this. She walked forward swaying her hips and snapping at each step.

Steven went into a spin as he danced to Jasper.

She did the same but opposite direction.

They made contact and Steven lifted Jasper and spun her above his head.

A lion made of pink energy flew into the air and the twos forms became on.

Earth

The gems were still morning Steven when Greg knocked on the door.

"Guys what happened?" Greg said when he saw the gems

"Steven *sniff* Steven didn't make it back." Pearl said.

"What happened!?" Greg said

"Steven fought and saved us." Amethyst said.

"He died a hero." Garnet said.

Space

Univex was the name of this new fusion. It was taller then sugglet and had a spiked helmet with devil horns. He had four arms and four eye. He wore a knight like suit and held a broadsword made out of 4 katanas.

He jumped off the asteroid towards Jupiter and slingshot around it.

Univex sped towards earth and reentered the atmosphere.

Gems

They looked up and saw the large body speeding toward earth with its arms to its side.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!?" pearl screamed.

Garnet looked up with binoculars and Amethyst said "is that a Rose Quartz on his stomach?"

Garnet looked and said "yep."

"But that means" pearl stuttered

"Steven's alive!." Amethyst said.

Steven and Jasper let out a joyous whoop inside of Univex. "This is awesome!" Steven cheered.

"Impact 45.378 seconds." Univex said as he sped towards earth.

Univex summoned a shield and landed on it rolling and stopping at his feet.

"Steven! Unfuse now!" Garnet said.

Univex looked at them and unfuse. "Univex shall return!" He says before he faded.

Steven was standing fine but Jasper was out cold. "Steven what were you thinking? Why did you fuse with Jasper?"

"To get back home. Speaking of home." Steven picked up Jasper and destabilized her. He bubbled her gem and threw it off world "Steven. You're not grounded." Garnet said smiling with tears falling down her face. Steven smiled but frowned when pearl brought something out. "Explain why exactly this was sent to you bed and not in the containment room?"

Steven just took the bubble and called Lion. The large cat ran to Steven and picked him up.

Roses training cave

Steven looked at the bubble and signed. He reached into his gem and pulled out his emergency air tank. He put it on and entered lion's mane.

He popped it and lapis left her gem.

"Steven where are we?" "A pocket dimension in lion's mane. I had to speak without the others interrupting." Steven said.

Lapis looked at him and said "Steven you shouldn't have brought me here. You should of let me be in the cell."

"Yeah sure and let you blow up with me and Jasper." Steven said.

Lapis looked at Steven and said "why are you so determined to keep me here?"

Steven breathed and said "I'm not used to losing things I get to know. My mother and I never met. The gems aren't exactly ones to talk to about things. I had a gem beetle I saved but they killed it because it was scared of them. And you in the mirror, I told you things I thought I could never tell another living being and when you turned back into your normal form I was excited I could talk to you and actually learn something about the gems that's not a mystery."

Lapis sighed and said "Steven I didn't know. I just didn't want to go into another mirror."

"You won't." Steven said taking her hand.

Lapis blushed then smirked. She pushed him to the ground and straddled him. She removed the mask on his face and said "Ok I'll stay but first we finish what we started on the ship." Lapis said.

Steven grinned and pulled her down and crashed his lips on her's.

Her hands found his curly hair and his hands found her hips pulling her closer.

After 10 minutes Steven pushed her away. "Sorry need air." Steven said putting the mask on for a few seconds.

Lapis smiled "so I take your breath away hu?"

"Well I could drown in your beauty." Steven said grinning.

"Well I could just melt all over you." Lapis said.

They laughed and Steven got serious "seriously though we should probably get out of here."

They existed the mane and they made out on the floor of the cave.

Gem temple

"We have to find him." Pearl said.

"Steven can handle himself. We need to find out where peradot is."

Finished.

Chapter 3 finally up. Needed to find way to finish it.


End file.
